Obsession
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: Someone is raping rape crisis counsellors and stealing their patient's records. Why? To find someone attendng sessions, trying to battle their own demons. Who? Olivia. Why? Revenge... Possibly E/O, not sure yet. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this general idea wrote up for a little while now, but why I'm sick and can't do a bloody thing I thought I'd get it wrote up properly. I don't thinks it's going to make a very long story but you never know...**

**Summary: _Takes place after Sealview. _Olivia is still attending therapy and trying to get closure on what happened to her when she was working undercover. Slowly it seems to be working but when a case hits home, it all starts coming back to her. Rape crisis counsellors are being attacked and their patients notes stolen, why, because a certain someone is trying to find Olivia.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine if you've seen them on SVU.**

**Chapter 1**

It was a quiet room in a small building held for small events for the public. It was the perfect place to hold rape crisis counseling meetings. It was cozy and not the slightest bit intimidating.

Judy Clarkson had been counseling rape victims for going on 6 years. She loved her job. She loved being able to help the victims get their lives back and get the control back. She loved being the one to let them know they had a voice and loved helping them find and use it.

"Okay group, thank you all for coming. Thank you all for sharing. Remember, stay strong, stay focused, stay safe." she said as the group all joined hands, most of the joining in with her final words.

The group all let go of each others hands. Some began putting their coats on, others hugged each other supportively and some, newer members, just left. It took about ten minutes for the room to empty.

With everyone gone, Judy went around neatening up the place. With that done, she walked over to a small table in the corner of the room where her laptop bag was. She fixed a pile of papers together neatly before sliding them into one of the side pockets on her bag.

She smiled when she heard the creaking door being pushed open behind her. "One of you always forgets something." she smiled, she really didn't mind. Sometimes one of the women would come back for a little one on one chat with her.

She had expected someone to say something so when she got no reply she turned around, little confused. "Can I help you?" she asked the person standing in front of her. She couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

They never replied. She guessed it was a man from his height and his build. He was wearing a big black leather jacket, jeans, black leather gloves and a blue baseball cap. He still didn't say anything as he moved towards her.

Before she head time to move he had her cornered. She tried to scream but he quickly slapped his hand over her mouth and wrapped his other arm around her petite body. He purposely pushed her flat against the wall before gripping her face in his hands and slamming her head back into the wall. As she fell forward against his body she was out cold.

He grabbed hold of her shirt and dropped her to the floor, before dropping himself down on top of her.

- - - - - - -

Olivia and Elliot walked over to the officers who stood protectively behind the crime scene tape. They both flashed their badges and one of the officers held the tape up for them to duck under. It was late and dark and the street was lit up by police cars, CSU vans, a Coroner's office van and an ambulance.

They both walked into the small building that was now littered with CSU's. Straight away they spotted familiar faces.

"What we got?" Olivia asked Melinda who walked up to them.

"First of all, your Jane Doe isn't a Jane Doe. In fact she isn't even dead. Whoever called this in made a mistake."

"Captain said it was an anonymous tip." Elliot informed her.

"Think our perp called it in, maybe he gets off on the attention he causes from this."

"You're vics through here." Melinda told them as she led the way. They both followed along, taking the lead when they saw a woman, obviously their vic, who had been loaded onto a stretcher by two medics.

Olivia got her badge out and showed it to her as she introduced herself, "I'm Detective Benson, this is my partner Detective Stabler." she said softly.

"I'm Judy, Judy Clarkson." she said.

Olivia immediately noticed the black eye and bust lip she had. "Can you tell us what happened?" she asked her.

"My meeting had just finished. I was clearing up, putting my papers away when this guy just walked in and attacked me." Judy said tearfully.

"Did you get a good look at him?" Elliot asked.

"I didn't see his face, he had a baseball cap on…a…a blue baseball cap. He had a big black leather jacket on and matching gloves, and jeans. He was quite tall, like you." Judy said looking at Elliot, "He was big built. He completely overpowered me. He knocked me out and when I woke up…h…he was gone and my trousers had been pulled off, my panties were torn. He'd raped me." she said beginning to cry.

"Okay, look were gonna do everything we can to find this guy, okay?" Olivia said encouragingly. "I'm gonna ride along with you to the hospital if that's alright with you?"

Judy just nodded and tried to smile, thankful for their help and support.

"First, can you tell us what meeting you were attending here?" Elliot asked, ready to write it down.

"I'm a rape crisis counselor." she said, laughing at the irony. She suddenly looked around at the table where her laptop bag had been. "My bag, it had my computer in it. He must have taken it. It has everything on it. All my patients' files, their names and their addresses." she said worriedly.

"Okay, don't worry. Were gonna take all their names from you and our officers are gonna check on them all." Elliot said.

Judy smiled at him before the medics pushed the stretcher out, taking her to the ambulance. Elliot and Olivia lingered behind for a moment.

"You think our perp's looking for someone in counseling?" Olivia asked.

"We could have a spiteful ex con. They could be looking for the one who helped put them away." Elliot said.

They both looked at each other before they walked out after the medics.

They had no idea how right their theory was and they had no idea who it was that their perp was looking for…but they would soon…

**TBC**

**Thanks for giving it go. Please let me know if you want more. Thanks. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I've had some great reviews, so, for all you great people here's the next chapter. Thanks so much.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine if you've seen them on SVU.**

**Chapter 2**

Olivia and Elliot walked back into the squad room. Tired and cold from the bitter night they had left behind at the doors. Elliot took his coat off and hung it up before reaching his arm out to take Olivia's jacket from her, hanging that up too.

"Well, how did it go at the hospital?" Munch asked.

Olivia sat down at her desk and ran her hands through her hair. "She was definitely raped, tearing, bruising, no fluids though. Perp wore a jacket." she told him.

"The smart ones always do." Fin replied from his desk.

"Didn't find any hairs or anything, this guy knows what he's doing." Elliot thought out loud.

"You think he's been through the system before?" Fin asked.

"We're thinking maybe he's just got out of the slammer and he's looking for the woman who put him there." Elliot said.

"So he attacks the counselor to get their details." Munch summarized.

Olivia just nodded. Elliot quickly pulled out his notepad. He began flicking through the many pages of names they had. It was the all the women in Judy's groups and most of their details. She had a good memory but it wasn't perfect, which meant more work for the team.

Elliot stood up and began sharing out the many sheets of names from his pad. "We have some phone numbers, some we just have addresses for. We need to check up on all these women. We don't know who our perp is after." Elliot said as he sat back down.

Olivia looked at the lists in front of her. Staring at the top she rang the first number she had.

- - - - - -

Four hours and a lot of phone calls later the team was through with the names. There was still a small list of women that they had no number or address for and no one else knew them.

"The best thing we can do is go through our files. Maybe if they reported their rapes they came here. We could have their details that way." Elliot suggested.

"I'll get on it." Olivia said as she pushed herself up. She was beginning to feel smothered in the squad room.

Fin watched her walk off into the file room. "I'll give Liv a hand." he offered.

Elliot just nodded and looked back over the information he had collected.

- - - - - -

When Fin got to the file room Olivia was already going through the filing cabinets. "You okay?" he asked her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked without looking away from the files she was going through.

"Vics a rape counselor, your attending counseling…"

"This case isn't about me, Fin. It's about Judy Clarkson and whoever our perp is after." she said firmly, looking at him with serious eyes, before going back through the files.

Fin just nodded, accepting her answer, for now. "Let me help you look." he said as he walked over to some more cabinets.

"Thanks." Olivia said without looking up at him out of fear he'd see the tears that had filled her eyes.

- - - - - -

_Some days later_

Olivia lay in bed but she couldn't sleep. They had managed to find details on some more of the women and officers had gone to check on them, they were all okay. However, they still had a smaller list of names of women who hadn't been informed and who could still be at risk.

Olivia had only been in bed for a little while, but the entire time she had been tossing and turning and her body was now all tangled up in the sheets. She couldn't get the case and other things out of her head and off her mind.

She almost jumped out of the bed as her cell phone began ringing and buzzing on the bedside cabinet next to her.

With some difficulty she managed to wriggle across the bed, still all tangled up, and pick up her phone. She answered it as she began trying to untangle herself from the blankets. "Benson,"

"_Liv, its El. Looks like we may have a serial. Another counselors been attacked."_

She suddenly stopped to pay full attention, "Was her patient records taken?"

"_Yeah, Look I'm already on my way to yours. I'll see you in 5." he said before hanging up._

She shook her head, exhausted by the case already. She quickly jumped out of bed and ran over to the chair in the corner of her room where she always kept an emergency set of clothes on. As quick as she could she began getting ready.

- - - - - -

By the time they arrived at the crime scene it was almost midnight. The victim had been knocked unconscious and still remained that way. She was already on her way to the hospital

"Our guys escalating." Elliot thought out loud.

Once again Melinda was there after having received another call about a dead body. This one had come much later than the first. "Blood had already began to dry around her head wound," Melinda said pointing to a small pool of blood on the floor, "There too. For some reason if it is your perp reporting the attacks, he waited to call this one in." she said.

"You think he wants them to die?" Elliot questioned.

"If that were the case why not just kill them and get it over and done with?" Olivia argued.

"Did CSU find anything?" Elliot asked Melinda.

"No. This guy is good. He knows what he's doing." Melinda said before walking off.

- - - - - -

"Second vic is one Mary Atherton, 36, mother of three. Her husband's at the hospital with her now." Olivia said as the team all looked up at the screens showing a picture of their new victim.

"Do we know how she's doing yet?" Munch asked.

"Still not awake, but the Doctors said she's stable." Elliot informed them. "It's just a matter of time."

"Do we have the records of the names of her patients?" Fin asked no one in particular.

"Yeah," Olivia answered before looking back at the screens, rubbing her temple where she could feel a headache coming on.

"If this is the same guy, I'd say it's a safe bet to rule out any of the woman from Judy's group being his target." Munch began, "He mustn't have found the one he wanted so now he's looking elsewhere."

"I agree." Elliot said.

"So it's back to square one, checking all the names out." Fin said.

"Let's get this party started." Munch replied, sitting down at his desk. The others all took his lead.

They all sensed it was going to be a long, long night.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is moving quite fast because I don't think it will have as many chapters as my usual stories have, but, like I said that could change.**

**I should mention that, in this story, Elliot and Kathy have split, that doesn't mean it will be E/O though, well it might not be…I'm still undecided.**

**For those who don't know, or have forgotten or whatever, Margo is the name of Olivia's counselor.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, not unless I suddenly became Dick wolf…which I didn't.**

**Chapter 3**

Once again they had gone through the list of names and checked on the women. All of them were okay, and after being questioned it didn't appear that any of them were in danger.

"So our perp is most likely going to go looking elsewhere." Munch said looking up at the screens.

"We don't know for sure if this is the same guy." Elliot said knowing that it more than likely was.

"It has to be." Olivia said.

"You said the second vic described him the same as Judy." Fin said to her.

"Yeah she did. After she woke up we talked to her and the descriptions matched perfect, but, like Judy, she didn't see the guys face."

"Where do we go from here?" Munch asked.

"Try to your next crime scene." Cragen said, stepping out of his office. "Another call just came in."

"Is she in the hospital?" Olivia asked.

"Try the morgue." Cragen told them.

Olivia looked at Elliot. Their perp really was escalating.

- - - - - -

Elliot and Olivia were at the crime scene, they stood there whilst Melinda was telling them what had most likely occurred. "As the victim got to her door he came up behind her. He hit her on the back of her head, she went down, broke her nose when she hit the floor." Melinda said as she checked the body over again, "He raped her but most likely she was already dead by then."

"COD?" Elliot asked.

"I can't be a 100% sure till I do an autopsy but my best guess is blunt force trauma."

"He made sure he hit her hard enough to kill her."

"That doesn't make sense. A perp usually kills his victim so that they can't ID him and so that they can get away with it. Why then call it in and risk getting caught?" Olivia asked, totally confused.

"I think his aim was to kill all the victims, if we're looking at the same guy here." Melinda said. "I'd say he's learnt how to perfect his technique."

"So he can keep doing this and not get caught." Olivia thought out loud.

"So he can keep looking for the one he really wants." Elliot said as he looked over to where a group of CSU's were taking pictures of a computer desk minus one computer.

- - - - - - -

Just like they had done with all the other victims' patients, the team spent the next few hours searching through the newest list of names they had. However they had learnt from the victim's husband that she was a private counselor, meaning big money had to be spent to see her, so the list of names they had was a lot shorter than the others had been.

Once again it had turned out that all the women on the list were fine. It even worked out that all their rapists were still behind bars. Although not ruling any of them out just yet the team had decided this would be another dead end.

"We've all pulled a triple shift. I think we should all go home, get some sleep. Fresh eyes might help up see something that we've missed." Elliot said.

"You're right. I want you all to go home. I'll see you in the morning." Cragen said as he lingered in his doorway.

Although they knew they should stay and do more they all knew Elliot was right. They weren't concentrating and they knew they would after a good nights sleep.

"See you guys tomorrow." Fin said as he and Munch walked out.

Elliot, Olivia and Cragen all said bye to them. "See you two tomorrow." Cragen said before disappearing back into his office.

"You want a lift?" Elliot said to Olivia.

He had to wait for her answer as she yawned. "Sorry, I'm exhausted." she said, blushing a little.

"I can tell. Come on I'll take you home." he said, refusing to accept any other answer.

- - - - - -

Elliot had barely pulled away from the precinct when Olivia fell asleep. She had shifted in the seat until she was almost completely facing him. Her hands were resting underneath her face which was nestled against the chair that Elliot had reclined back for her.

He couldn't help but smile as she made little noises whilst she slept. He guessed she was dreaming. As he stopped at some lights he couldn't help but look at her. He couldn't help but think how perfect she looked when she slept, although to him she looked perfect all the time.

By the time he had pulled up outside her building she was well away in the land of nod. Elliot hated waking her up. Gently he touched her shoulder, "Liv, Liv," he whispered, before realizing he was trying to wake her so had no clue as to why he was whispering.

"Olivia." he said, loud and clear.

She woke up, a little startled. She looked around her surroundings, remembering where she was. "I fell asleep, didn't I?" she asked him, a little embarrassed.

"I didn't notice," he lied.

She knew he was lying. She rummaged in her coat pocket for her keys. Still yawning, obviously shattered.

"You want me to walk you up?" he asked.

"Aww, my hero…" she cooed playfully. "Elliot, I'm a big girl I can walk myself to my apartment." she said with a smile, not wanting to offend him.

"I know that. I meant you look like you're about to collapse from exhaustion. Be careful on the stairs." he said.

Olivia smiled at him, finding herself blushing a little, "You're sweet, Stabler. I'll be fine." she said before she climbed out. "Night." she said to him through the open door.

"Flash your lights when you get in."

"Will you stay out here all night if I don't?" she asked.

"If you don't then I'm coming up there."

"That a promise." she sassed.

"Night, Liv." he said, telling her to go, but in a playful way.

"Nig, El." she said before she shut the door and walked towards her building.

Elliot sat there and waited, watched her go in then waited for her to flash her lights before he drove off.

- - - - - -

_Some days later._

Margo was in her office. She had just finished up her last meeting. It had been a smaller group than usual, a few women hadn't shown up but that wasn't unusual. Rape victims could cope and handle group sometimes, other times they couldn't bare it. She didn't hold it against them. She just tired harder with them when they next turned up.

As she sat in her small office, lit only by a lamp on her desk, she filled in paper work. It was a huge part of the job, keeping patients records as detailed as possible.

She was just getting ready to pack up and go home when she heard a noise coming from outside her office. She stopped writing and looked up. When she didn't hear anything else she got back to work, but suddenly she heard it again. "Is someone there?" she called out dropping her pen.

She got no reply but heard the noise again. She got up and crept over to the doorway. She looked out but saw nothing. She didn't even see the bat that was swung down against her head.

**TBC**

**Sorry about the cliffhanger.**

**I have no idea what Margo's second name was and I don't think it was really mentioned. If anyone happens to know it, let me know. If not I'll just make one up.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say they're not mine.**

**Chapter 4**

Olivia stood in the hospital corridor next to Elliot. Elliot was asking the nurse questions. Olivia stood there silent. From the second she had heard the victim's name she had froze. She knew it was just a matter of time till the whole precinct knew she was going for counseling.

"Liv, Olivia." Elliot said, having to gently shake her arm to get her to come out of her thoughts.

"Yeah," she said, a little startled.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't really get much sleep before we were called here."

Elliot just nodded. "You ready to come talk to the victim." he asked.

"I'm just going to go call the captain, let him know that she made it through surgery."

"Well look, why don't you do that. She was raped so she may find it easier to talk to you." he said, "I'll go call the captain." he concluded, walking off before giving her the chance to reply.

Olivia sighed before she stepped forward and walked into Margo's room.

- - - - - -

Olivia sat at her desk. She was silent, she was thinking, well she was worrying. She knew Elliot had got a list of names, the names of Margo's patients. She knew she was on that list.

She looked up when he walked into the room. She saw the way he looked up at her before quickly scurrying over to Fin. She watched as he whispered something to him. She then saw Fin look at her. His look said 'busted'.

Munch placed a mug of coffee down in front of Olivia, she really didn't want it, but he had insisted saying "she looked like she needed it". She continued watching as Fin sat down then Elliot walked over to her. He leant down so he could whisper in her ear.

"Can I talk to you…in private." he said before he took off up the stairs to the cribs.

Olivia sighed before she pushed herself up from her desk. She looked over at Fin, he just looked back there was nothing else he could do.

- - - - - - -

Olivia walked in only to have Elliot slam the door shut behind her. She flinched, the bang spooking her. She walked over to one of the cots and sat down on it, hiding her face in her hands.

"Why didn't you tell me you were seeing a rape crisis counselor?" he asked her.

She didn't answer him. She just looked up to stare at the wall in front of her and sighed. Telling him why she was seeing a counselor would mean telling him what had happened at Sealview, which is why she had guessed he had gone to talk to Fin, hoping to get it out of him.

"Liv, why…?" he began but she interrupted him.

"Because I was sexually assaulted…" she told him loud and clear.

He hesitated before he asked, "Sealview?" he asked as he sat on a cot opposite her.

"Yeah," she said quietly as she nodded, biting the inside of her cheek nervously.

"You would never tell me what happened…why?"

"Because…I…wanted to forget it." she told him

"But you couldn't?"

Olivia just shook her head. She stood up and began pacing the space between the cots. There was silence between them for a moment but then Elliot spoke, asking her a question he had months ago, "Liv, what happened in the basement?"

She stopped pacing and turned to face him, she then sunk back onto the cot she had been sat on. She'd had this conversation a thousand times with him in her head, but saying it out loud was so much harder.

"Harris…tried to rape me," This was so hard for her and exactly why she still hadn't said this out loud in group, well not fully, "He told me that he wanted what every guy wanted and that I was going to give it to him."

Elliot watched her. Her telling him this, made him want to go find Harris and kill him with his bare hands. "They told me you weren't raped…" he said, his voice shaky.

"He didn't…he just… tried…a lot," she said, scoffing at herself, "He pinned me against a wall and…well…I got a good feel of his hard on against my ass. Son-of-a-bitch forced his tongue inside my mouth when he kissed me."

"You should have bit it off." Elliot said.

It made her laugh, even through the tears that had began to fall. Elliot quickly got up and sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her. He was about to talk when Munch knocked on the door and ran in.

"I think we just found out who our perp is looking for." he said.

"Who?" Elliot asked.

"Come look," Munch said glancing at Olivia before he disappeared back out.

Elliot stood up and pulled Olivia up with him, "We'll talk more later." he said, making it sound like a question, not an order.

Olivia nodded then followed him as he began walking out.

As they walked down the stairs they saw a woman sitting at Fin's desk. Olivia recognized the woman from her group. She was quiet, barely ever spoke, only once to tell her story, she had been raped by a security guard at the place where she worked.

"Please, you have to help me!" The woman cried out, "I think the guy who raped me may be after me."

Olivia looked at her for a moment, wondering if this really was their potential vic. "Its okay. Come through here and talk to me." she said leading her away.

"She gave me his name. I'm gonna look it up now." Munch said to Elliot and Fin as he walked over to his desk.

"How'd it go?" Fin asked Elliot.

"She told me about Sealview." he told him sadly before he followed after Olivia and the woman.

- - - - - -

Olivia had got a drink of coffee for the woman, but she hadn't touched it yet. She was now taking notes as she asked her questions. "What makes you think he is stalking you?" she asked her.

"I saw him. I know I did."

"Okay, where did you see him?" she asked next.

"He was outside my building, standing in the shadows."

Olivia looked at her. She hated to admit it but the woman sat in front of her looked rough, really rough, the type of rough that her mother had always looked. "Have you been drinking alcohol?" she asked, she had to.

"What you think I'm making this up?!" the woman yelled.

Olivia sat back in her chair and sighed as she looked over at Elliot, who simply shook his head.

There was a knock on the door followed by Munch popping his head around the door. "Can I speak to you two?" he asked.

They both got up and followed him out. Elliot shut the door behind him and said, "You can smell the vodka on her from a mile away." He still felt sorry for her though.

"Yeah well, her rapist isn't stalking her." Munch clarified.

"Then who is?" Olivia asked.

"Paranoia." Munch said, "Her rapist is still nicely tucked up in prison. This isn't the person our perp is after."

"Which takes us back to square one." Olivia said, disheartened.

"Yep." Munch confirmed before he walked out.

Olivia just looked through the one way glass at the woman who was now passed out in a drunken state on the table. It was a sight she'd seen way too many times in her life. She just scoffed and walked out shaking her head.

- - - - - - -

A little while later and Olivia was in the car with Elliot as he drove her home. The ride was silent. Elliot wanted to ask her more about Sealview, but he could tell that seeing a drunken rape victim brought back bad and painful memories for her.

Finally he pulled to a silent stop outside her building. It took her a second to realize they were even there. "Thanks." she said as she moved to get out.

He quickly took hold of her arm. "Liv, we need to talk more about this eventually."

"I don't have to do anything," she said coldly as she pulled her arm out of his grasp.

He quickly took hold of it again, "Liv," he began.

"Elliot, fuck off! I didn't need you then I don't need you know." she said angrily as she ripped her arm free from his grasp and stormed off.

She heard him speed off as she walked up the path. She stopped and turned around. She hadn't meant to be jerky with him. It had just been a difficult day for her.

Knowing she'd apologize to him tomorrow, giving him his favourite coffee as a peace offering, she continued into her building, taking the elevator up to her floor.

She got to her door and unlocked it. She walked in and shut it behind her. She'd only taken two steps when something smacked across her face. She had no idea what it was but it hurt like hell and was hard enough to knock her to the floor, dizzy and slightly nauseous.

She was about to reach up and feel her face, she could tell it was bleeding, but suddenly before she had anytime to do it she felt something, or rather someone crash down on top of her…

**TBC**

**Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger but I couldn't resist.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews. Once again, I'm so sorry this took so long to update.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

**Chapter 5**

She wanted to scream but two strong hands were gripping her neck, squeezing it painfully hard. She clawed at them trying to pull them off her, she wasn't surprised when her efforts did nothing to budge the things that were about to kill her. Her attacker was just too strong for her. Panic and lack of oxygen was weakening her more.

Using what little energy she had left she swung her arm as hard she could. It connected with her attackers head. She heard them groan in pain and it gave her great satisfaction. As they moved their hands from around her neck, to hold their aching head, she used the opportunity to crack her elbow into their face.

They fell back off her, cursing at her. She didn't pay any attention she quickly rolled onto her front and pushed herself up onto her hands and knees. She then pushed herself to her feet. She was shaking and dizzy. She was also nauseous and the feeling grew stronger as she ran to the door.

She tried to rip it open but the clanking sound of the chain stopped her. She quickly pushed the door shut and desperately tried to take the chain off but her hands were shaking uncontrollably.

She suddenly screamed in pain as her attacker came up behind her and stabbed a knife down into her arm. She felt more pain as they ripped it out, followed by the feel of her own blood pouring from her arm.

She pushed back against the door, knocking her attacker off balance. They fell into the small cupboard that rested adjacent to her door. She gave them an extra shove before attempting to run but she felt the knife plunge into her flesh once more.

She cried out in pain again. It had caught her other arm. She turned and tried to run but her attacker stood up and lunged forward and wrapped their arms around her waist.

She couldn't move, her arms hurt too much to try to use them to pull the arm off her. "HELP ME!" she screamed as loud as she could, "HELP ME SOMEBODY PLEASE!" she screamed before her attacker kicked her legs from under her, sending them both crashing to the floor.

- - - - - -

Elliot was circling Olivia's block. He was pissed off at her but still wanted to talk to her at the same time. He wanted to yell at her but then ask her to talk to him, remember that they were best friends and that meant they were there for each other. The more times he circled the place the more confused he got and that made him want to talk to her more.

Finally deciding he would go talk to her he pulled up outside her building. He turned off the engine and got out and walked into the building using his key. As he climbed the stairs up to her floor he thought about what he would say to her.

He was suddenly startled by a crashing sound, followed by a scream. He quickly ran up the rest of the stairs that led him onto Olivia's floor. He ran straight up to her door. "Liv!" he yelled as he pounded his fists against it.

Realizing pounding was getting him nowhere he stepped back and kicked the door full force. It flew open but before Elliot had chance to run in someone barged past him knocking him to the floor, he cracked his head hard and it sent him dizzy.

He quickly tried to push the dizziness aside. However, as he stood up it was no use and he could feel something warm and sticking dripping down his face. "Freeze! I'm a cop." he shouted to the person who could still be heard making a quick get away down the stairs.

He stumbled to the top of the stairs but the sound of someone whimpering caught his attention. As his sight got less blurry and things stopped spinning he noticed his jacket, it was soaked in blood. He knew he had hurt his head but it was too much blood to all be his.

As the whimpers became more desperate he ran back into Olivia's apartment. He hit the light switch, his heart pounded against his chest when he saw his partner, lying on the floor, covered in blood.

He ran over to her and dropped to his knees next to her. He quickly pulled her into his lap. "Jesus, Liv, talk to me, honey, say something." he begged.

Olivia opened her eyes but she quickly closed them as she began crying into Elliot's chest. She tried wrapping her arms around his neck, wanting so much to have him hold her tight and let her feel safe. All she did however was smear blood all over his face. He quickly grabbed her arms and studied the deep wounds on them.

He gently laid her down on the floor only to have her try pitifully to grab hold of him. "Don't leave El," she begged.

"I'm not Liv, honey, but I gotta get something to stop this bleeding." he said.

She nodded knowingly and slumped down onto the cold floor. Elliot stood up and ran to the kitchen, taking his phone out as he did, dialing 911. He grabbed two dish cloths out of the drawer and ran back over to Olivia.

"Yeah, I'm Detective Stabler with the Manhattan SVU. I need a bus urgently, I've got an officer down." he spoke frantically as he wrapped the cloths tightly around Olivia's arms. She winced and flinched in pain but he had to do it to try and slow the bleeding.

Then he scooped her into his lap and held her tight. "It's okay Liv." he said as she lay in his arms, too beaten to move.

**TBC**

**Will Olivia know who her attacker is? Will he try again? To find out stay tuned for more, promise it won't take me as long to update.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: They're not mine if you've seen them on SVU. They belong to Dick Wolf.**

**And how cool, the UK, where I am from, now has it's own Law and Order, it's called Law and Order: UK, not that it takes a rocket scientist to work that out. :D.**

**I have no idea if Dick Wolf has anything to do with it but I hope he does. I'm praying they'll have a crossover and Liv and El will come to the UK. Maybe my agent could get me a gig on the show. Okay I need to calm down now. Sorry for rambling.**

**Anyways…**

**By the by, this story isn't necessarily going to be an E/O fic but in this story Elliot and Kathy are divorced which is why he lives alone.**

**Chapter 6**

Elliot stood next to Olivia's bed. He was watching as a nurse stitched and bandaged her arms. He felt her pain and all the blood was making him cringe, next to him stood Cragen who looked equally as disturbed by one of his best detective's condition.

"You're very lucky that the knife didn't go any deeper or this would definitely be a job for surgery." The nurse said as she continued stitching.

"I told you I'm not having surgery." Olivia said, becoming frustrated and even more uncooperative.

The nurse looked up at Elliot and Cragen as if to say 'help me out here', but they both just shook their heads. They knew it was no use arguing it out with her. They'd only lose.

Dozens of Doctors had studied her wounds, most suggesting surgery, but Olivia refused and luckily she could. Her attacker was clumsy and hadn't done damage to the extent he had tried. It still hurt like hell though.

She tried to shift herself in the bed but quickly doubled over in pain.

"Is it your ribs?" Elliot asked helping her to slowly sit upright again by adjusting pillows behind her.

Olivia just nodded and settled back into the big fluffy pillows.

X-rays had shown she had fractured her ribs, thanks to having crashed to the hard wooden floor in her apartment. Although she wouldn't admit to it her whole body was aching and the fact that she was still shaking like a leaf in the wind wasn't helping any.

"Are you nearly done?" she asked the nurse, beginning to feel a little groggy as the strong pain medication finally chose to kick in.

"Just about." The nurse said as she finished wrapping up her arm. "You need to stay in over night so we can observe you. You're still in shock."

"I'm not staying." Olivia said defiantly as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She quickly dropped her head into her hands, regretting the pain it caused her arms. "I just need t go home, I'll be fine."

"You need to stay. We'll need to re-dress those bandages in the morning…" The nurse began.

"Then I'll come back in the morning." Olivia protested.

"Liv, you can't go home." Cragen reminded her, seeing it was now a crime scene.

"Then I'll stay in a motel or something." she said as she pushed herself off the bed.

"They're right miss. You can't go home. You can't be on your own." The nurse told her, trying to sound as firm as possible.

"Well that's all I want right now." she lied. Really she just wanted out of the hospital. She wanted anything but to be on her own and she certainly didn't want to go back to her apartment.

They all watched as she began to walk away, moving at a dying snails pace. Elliot quickly walked around the side of the bed and gently placed his hands on her waist to keep her upright. He felt her weight fall against him.

"You can stay a mine tonight." he told her.

"Hmmm…" Olivia muttered, the drugs having pretty much taking control of her.

- - - - - -

Elliot had carefully carried Olivia up into his apartment. She was out cold. He carefully carried her through his tiny apartment towards his bedroom. When he got there he managed, just about, to balance Olivia in his arm as he opened the door. He then carried her over to his bed, once more balancing her as he kicked the blankets back.

He then lowered her down, careful not to hurt her injured body. As soon as he lay her down she shifted and got herself comfy. He gently pulled the blankets up over her. Making sure she was nice and warm.

He turned and checked on her as he got to the door, but he could clearly see she was gonna be out for a few hours. He was thankful, for her sake, the pain killers were working so well. He knew her injuries would be hurting like hell when she woke up and the medication had worn off.

He closed the door behind him and walked over to the kitchen. He made himself a big hot mug of coffee and walked over to the couch. He flicked the TV on, making sure the volume stayed low so as not to wake Olivia. Then alone and in the dark he watched a repeat of the last week's game.

- - - - - - -

Elliot had fallen asleep on the couch so didn't hear when Olivia came out of his bedroom. She knew where she was, she had been in Elliot's apartment before, _although never had she woke up in his bed. _They were best friends which meant that when neither had anything better to do they would grab a beer and watch the game at one of their apartments. Both were perfectly happy with the others company.

Unfortunately though, she forgot about the creaky floor board outside his bedroom door. It was enough to wake Elliot up. He quickly sat up and looked around. "Liv, you okay, you need something. Go back to bed, rest, I'll get you whatever you need." Elliot explained as he got up and walked over to her, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Olivia just looked at him and smiled a little, as much as her aching body was willing to allow her.

"Seriously what do you need, I'll get it for you?" he said trying to look and sound awake.

"I gotta pee." she informed him.

"Oh," Elliot said, blushing, "Well whilst you do that do you want me to make you a cup of coffee?" he offered.

"I die for one." she said, her words giving her the chills.

She had come so close to dying. If it hadn't been for Elliot she probably would be. As the realization of that finally was able to hit her, now she was awake and coherent, she began shaking. She couldn't hold the sobs back and so she just stood there, shaking and crying.

Elliot quickly walked over to her and gently wrapped his arms around her. "Hey…Shh, it's okay. I got you. You're safe here, its okay." he said softly as his partner held onto him for dear life, choking on her sobs and trembling.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading.**

**I'd love to hear what you guys think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about how long it's taken me to update. Life is just not going great right now. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapters. Please keep them coming and I promise I'll try to update much quicker.**

**Disclaimer: They're not mine.**

**Chapter 7**

Olivia stepped into her apartment first, Elliot followed closely behind. He stood at the door as she walked into the middle of the apartment and silently looked around. She hated it. She didn't feel safe at all. She felt like she was being watched. She felt like her attacker was still there.

There wasn't a sound in the apartment as she continued to study it, looking for any traces of the attack that had taken place just a couple of days ago. This was the first time she'd been back in her apartment since it.

"See, its better than new." Elliot said out of the blue, and from right behind her, causing her to jump.

She quickly smiled and laughed her fear away or at least tried. However, she just didn't feel right in it. This was her home and had been for as long as she could, or wanted to remember. This small place had always been her safe place, her own quiet place where she could be who she wanted to be or how she wanted to be. After a hard case she could come back here and cry, let it all go and not feel like she was making a fool of herself in front of anyone, not feel like she was being weak.

However, the more time she spent in it now the colder the shiver up her spine got. Elliot straight away picked up on his partner and best friend's mood. "Liv, you know you can stay at my place as long as you want. You don't have to stay here. No one will think anything of you for not wanting to be here alone…" he began.

"I wanna be here. I'm fine. Really." she said, hoping she sounded as convincing as she could be.

Elliot just looked at her with a look that she had seen all too often, that she knew meant _'you expect me to believe that, come on'. _He continued looking at her as she looked at him, his blue eyes sparkling like jewels at her.

"No offense El, your bed is horrible, I can't wait to sleep in my own again." she lied. His bed was far comfier than hers and she would certainly rather be there with him than be alone.

He continued looking at her for a moment then shrugged his shoulders and smiled at her. "Well if you want me to stay here…"

"No. Elliot you can't hold my hand forever. I'm a big girl. I have to take care of myself." she said.

"Say's who?" he asked.

Olivia just looked at him. Truth was she liked him looking after her. "El, please." she said. She needed him to go now before she did what she wanted to do deep down which was beg him not to go, beg him to stay. Beg him to hold her whilst she tried to sleep. But she couldn't. "Please. Detail's outside. If I need anything I'll just call them." she said sadly.

Elliot walked right up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "If you need anything, call me." he said to her.

"Okay." she said placing her hands on his hands.

"I'll ring you later." he said as he walked over to the door. Olivia followed behind him. Wishing she would stop being so stubborn and just ask him to stay.

Elliot opened the door and stepped out. He turned and looked at Olivia but she quickly looked away, admiring the door frame like it was made out of gold.

"Take care." Elliot said before walking off, very reluctantly.

Olivia watched until he was out of sight then quickly shut the door, putting on every bolt and chain that was on it. Slowly she turned around and once again studied her apartment. It felt so wrong now.

- - - - - -

**_Many hours later_**

Olivia was exhausted. She desperately wanted to sleep but her head wouldn't let her. Every time she closed her eyes she saw herself being attacked. Noises came from the apartment next to hers, making her jump almost out of her skin. She quickly tried to relax again by reminding herself that those neighbours were always noisy.

In an attempt to block out any more unwanted sounds, she turned up the sound on the TV. She was watching some boring soap that just made her want to knock herself unconscious so she didn't have to keep watching it. However, she had little choice. There was nothing better on but she knew that was probably because normal people didn't need to watch TV at 4.30 in the morning, only damaged people.

- - - - - -

Elliot also lay awake, he in his bed. He couldn't stop thinking, or worrying rather, about Olivia. He kept glancing at his phone, expecting it to ring, wishing it would. Wishing it was her and that she wanted to come back and stay at his a little longer.

No matter how hard he tried or how much he tried to convince himself he shouldn't, he found himself wishing Olivia was with him. Her scent still lingered in his room and he was becoming lost in it. He wished she was with him. Where he knew he could keep her safe.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Sorry its on the short side.**

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry this has taken so long.**

**This is a rather short chapter but it will reveal a major clue as to who the rapist is, lets see how many of you can work it out. I think you all might get it though.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.**

**Chapter 8**

**2 days later**

Olivia was laid in bed. It was as black as a panther in her apartment, ironically any other time the streetlights outside flooded it with light. _Not tonight._ When she looked around she couldn't see a thing. She rolled over and lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling, not that she could see it.

She couldn't sleep. _She didn't want to._ She looked at the clock next to her bed, lit up clear as day was 2.35am. She sighed and returned to staring back at the ceiling. However, after a minute or so she quickly realized she needed her sleep. She had to be up early for work, even if work was only ass duty at her desk. She sighed again and rolled over onto her stomach.

She pulled a pillow from beneath her head and instead held it over her head, trying to hide from the noise of her apartment, the dark, the world.

- - - - - -

It didn't take much to wake her from the light sleep she had fallen into. In fact it was only a dripping tap, a dripping tap that hadn't been dripping when she had fallen asleep.

She lay there for a moment, just listening. She _knew _the tap hadn't been dripping earlier. She couldn't help but wonder why it was now. _They never dripped._ She quickly checked the clock next to her bed, it was flashing four zeros. Something it only did when it had been unplugged and then plugged back in.

She sat up in bed and continued listening, finding it difficult over the pounding of her heart. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard a floorboard creak, right at the end of her bed. She studied the corner where the sound had come from. It took a moment to become clear but when it did the tall shadowy figure she saw scared the shit out of her.

She wanted to move but her body was like lead, frozen. Suddenly she had no choice, the figure launched forward, moving fast, pinning her beneath it before she could even try to move. Her lungs were being crushed so she could hardly breathe. She certainly couldn't scream.

The figure moved above her, only so they could rip the blankets from between their bodies. Olivia, however, used the opportunity to scream, finally able to get some air into her lungs. "HELP!" she bellowed at the top of her lungs.

A hand slapped down over her mouth. "Shut-up bitch!" an angry voice growled at her.

Something in her recognized the voice, but from where she couldn't remember, mostly because her mind was racing with a million thoughts, all of which came back to one conclusion, that she was about to be killed and raped. She hoped in that order if she couldn't get away somehow.

She managed to bite down on the hand that covered her mouth. Her attacker sat up, growling in pain. Using as much strength as her painful arms could, she made a fist and aimed right for their face, where ever she got them it worked, they fell right off her and onto the floor, groaning in pain.

She quickly got to her feet and dove off her bed. She wasn't, however, expecting her attacker to grab her ankle, but they did. They sent her crashing to the floor, her face connected with the hard wooden floor. The taste of blood quickly filled her mouth, she was sure she'd bitten the inside of her cheek or her tongue, it all felt numb as hell.

She pushed herself onto her hands and knees, crying out as stabbing pain hit her, she knew that was her ribs for sure. She'd just reached the living room and was trying to reach up to grab the phone when she felt something, or rather someone crash down on top of her.

"Get off me!" she screamed, her voice making a gurgling sound from all the blood that was in her mouth. "Help me!" she screamed.

Her attacker pushed down on her harder, making it hard for her to breathe again. She began to cry as she felt his hands grab the top of her sweat pants and pull them down a little. She suddenly felt a sharp pain, a scratch. There was no denying it felt like a needle, as she quickly began to feel drowsy she knew it must have been. They'd drugged her.

She wanted to say something but she felt like she had just gotten off a merry go round after having had five goes on it.

She felt warm breath against her neck as her attacker lent forward and whispered into her ear, "Looks like I finally caught you fish…"

**TBC**

**Any guesses?**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry about leaving it on a cliffhanger, a particularly cruel one. So, many of you guessed who the attacker was, everyone one who said Matthew Parker, you were right. The creepy prison guard is back.**

**This chapter is very, very short but it's because the next one is rather long. So if you plan on reading on be prepared.**

**Disclaimer: They're not mine. They belong to Dick Wolf, but ya'll knew that anyway.**

**Chapter 9**

Olivia had quickly worked out that she was in the trunk of a car. It was dark but there was a dull glow coming from off of the lights. The sound of the engine vibrated through the floor, hurting her head even more. She felt sick, really sick, the movements of the car made her feel worse, much, much worse.

Her hands were tied in front of her, with what she could see was a cable tie. It was cutting into her flesh, painfully so. She looked around the small trunk, memorizing it in seconds because that's all it took. She rolled over so she was facing the door, she looked for someway out but she couldn't find one.

Images of what had happened at her apartment began to flash before her eyes, uncontrollably. She hated that, that she couldn't even control her own thoughts. However, something nagged at her, what he had said to her.

"_Looks like I finally caught you fish…"_

"_Fish,"_

"_Fish,"_

The words bounced about her head until it caused nothing but more of a painful headache.

Once more she looked around the trunk, however, things quickly got groggy again. She was becoming sleepy and eventually the urge to give into it all was too much and she was out once more.

- - - - - -

Olivia could only look around the apartment she had been brought to. It was tidy, very tidy, except for a table that was littered with papers and newspapers and such. Her head was aching, she guessed from whatever drug she had been given.

She had quickly realized the moment she had regained consciousness, that she was tied to a beam in the middle of the open planned apartment. Although she had tried to see where her attacker was she saw no one. She couldn't believe he would leave her alone, not now, not after all he had gone through to get to her.

She began pulling on the ties around her wrists, what she guessed they were still cable ties. She was having no luck what-so-ever. They weren't coming lose, but she already knew that, they were designed to stay fastened and she knew that was why so many kidnappers chose to use them.

"You can keep tugging on them all day but they're not going to budge." A familiar voice said from behind her.

It took all of a second for her to remember where she had heard it from, Sealview, CO Matthew Parker. Her body began to shake as memories of Sealview flashed back to her.

She began to tug harder on the tiees. "Help!" she bellowed. "Somebody help me!"

Parker quickly ran over to her and stuffed a rag into her mouth before quickly using another to make a gag that he tied tightly at the back of her head. Unable to shout she just continued on pulling on the ties, whimpering as they cut into her flesh more, but showed no signs off breaking.

"You just keep struggling fish, I like 'em feisty." he said as he stroked her face with his knuckles.

Olivia snapped her face away from his touch like it had delivered an electric shock. She felt dirty from it. She wanted him nowhere near her.

"You know it was a lot of fun getting to do what I did to find you, but not as much fun as finally getting to show you your place and role in this world is going to be. You're mine now fish."

"Fuck you!" she muttered through the gag. It was clear enough for him to get, plus it didn't take a rocket scientist to work out how much she despised him.

He just laughed. "I'll be doing the fucking." he told her.

She took his words in, she had no other choice. They sent chills up her spine. Mostly because she knew he meant them.

She just kept pulling on the ties, begging them to break…

**TBC**

**Does that count as a cliffhanger?  
**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry it's been a while but this is a pretty long chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Still, maybe one day if I'm mega lucky, which I doubt.**

**Chapter 10**

Everyone was scurrying around the squad room in a panic. It had only taken 5 missed calls and a visit from Elliot to Olivia's apartment, which he'd found wide open and abandoned, to set alarm bells ringing.

Not to mention the blood trail that lead from her apartment, down the fire escape and into the alley behind her building. He'd called back up and CSI straight away. Even dogs were put on her trail, but it was lost in the alley.

CSI had already collected everything possible from Olivia's apartment, the rest of the building, the fire escape and the alley as well as the rest of the perimeter of the building.

Cragen had already informed detail of what he thought of them, which included telling them their next move should be to the nearest job centre, as well as warning them that if anything happened to Olivia that they would both need protective detail.

However, everyone's main aim was to find Olivia safe and sound, but they all knew that the more time that passed by the less likely that would be.

"What did we get from the neighbours?!" Elliot bellowed across the squad room to Munch and Fin who had been assigned to questioning potential witnesses, which meant everyone who lived in Olivia's building.

"Nothing, nobody heard a thing." Fin told him, still not totally believing it.

Elliot just looked at him, his heart sinking even lower.

"I might have something." Melinda said as she stormed into the squad room, clearly on a mission.

She walked straight over to Elliot and passed him a folder. Elliot took it but didn't open it. Instead he looked to her for an explanation as to what was in it.

"We ran the DNA from the blood samples we collected and got a result, one was Olivia's. The other one...really got me worried." she told them.

With that Elliot opened up the folder. "Matthew Parker." he read out loud.

"The CO from Sealview?" Cragen asked no one in particular.

"The porn subscription guy?" Munch questioned.

"Yeah," Fin clarified, "That guy had it bad for Liv. Son-of-a-bitch was all over her like a rash. I don't know why I didn't think of it. He never got his turn with Liv at Sealview so he's looking for it now." he said, his heart pounding wildly in his chest and a feeling of guilt sinking in.

"And he's got her." Elliot said.

"Let's hope we find them in time, there's no saying what he'll do." Cragen said.

Elliot quickly continued looking through the folder, praying for a clue as to where Olivia and Parker where.

- - - - - -

Parker snipped the cable ties around Olivia's wrist, meaning she was free to move away from the beam, or at least would have been if Parker hadn't grabbed hold of her.

She yelped in pain as he grabbed a handful of her hair and began dragging her through the apartment by it. She desperately tried to claw at his hand which was tugging so violently on her hair, tried to free herself but he didn't flinch. _It was like he hadn't even noticed she was doing it._

With that not working she had to think of something else. So, she reached up and pulled the gag from her mouth. "Help!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Parker seemed shocked by it. He quickly let go of her, causing her to fall flat on the floor. He quickly spun around and swung his foot back before swinging it forward, letting it crash into Olivia's stomach.

The force of it not only caused her great pain but also but also completely knocked the wind out of her. She was unable to breathe or scream for help. Knowing just what was about to come made tears quickly fill her eyes and sheer panic kicked in.

Before she could react Parker had pulled her up to her feet and was pushing her down onto a bed. He fell down on top of her, pressing his crotch against her ass and loving every moment of it. Even though she could hardly breathe it didn't stop her from at least trying to fight for freedom beneath him.

Parker just laughed, seemingly finding it amusing. He then spoke right by her ear, moving so close that as he spoke his lips brushed against her flesh. "Keep squirming, Fish. It makes it even more fun when you resist."

"Get off of me!" she screamed, having finally getting her breath back a little

"I will," Parker began, "When I'm finished with you, and believe me, I'm gonna take my time with you."

"Help!" she screamed again, not doubting his words for one minute. "Help me!"

Needing to shut her up Parker flipped her over so that they were now face to face and so he could cover her mouth with his, enabling her to scream. As he forced his tongue inside her mouth and down her throat there was nothing she could do. Nor could she stop his hands as they roamed all over her body.

Satisfied with what he had claimed, Parker sat up. Only so he was able to unbuckle his belt and remove his shirt. Olivia used the chance to shove him as hard as she could. Unable to see it coming with his shirt half off over his head he fell back and landed on the floor in a tangled heap.

Olivia pushed herself up off the bed and ran past him, heading straight into the bathroom. Parker was right on her tail. She'd almost managed to shut the door when he slipped his arm in, wrapping it round the door, stopping her from shutting it completely and ultimately stopping her from locking him out.

They both struggled with one another, him trying to get in and her trying to keep him out. She had to keep dodging his arm as he tried grabbing at her. She was using her whole body to try and push it shut, she didn't care if she squashed his God-damn arm in the process.

As Parker pulled his arm free she thought she had won. She quickly pushed the door shut, she was about to lock it when it flew open, smacking into her, sending her falling backwards, unable to get her balance she continued to fall, smacking her head on the sink as she went down.

She cried out in pain and landed on the floor, dizzy, nauseous and unable to move. She could do nothing as Parker walked in and scooped her up, flinging her lifeless body over his shoulder and carrying her out. He took her through the apartment, carrying her right over to the table that was covered in papers and stuff.

With one quick swipe of his free arm he knocked practically everything on it onto the floor. He then dropped Olivia down onto it. All she could do was mutter her disgust as he snaked his hands over her body. _It was like her brain wasn't attached to her body. _It was screaming at her to move, to fight back, to do something, but she couldn't, she just felt like lead all over.

Parker pushed her shirt up, pulling her bra aside to expose her breasts, which he began roughly squeezing and pulling at. Olivia managed to move her arm, even though it felt like a block of concrete. She tried to push Parker away from her but he simply laughed and grabbed it and pinned it down above her head.

His body was pressed up right against hers and he was moving his hard cock against her, the only thing stopping him from penetrating her was the clothes they both still wore.

"Stop!" she muttered to him.

"Not a chance," he said as he began planting sloppy wet kisses on her stomach. "No one's gonna snatch you away from me this time." he told her.

As he let go of her arm she began feeling about on the table, praying there might be something she could use against him. Her fingers hit something, she grabbed hold of it and was more than pleased with what she'd found. It was a pen, _perfect._

With all Parker's attention fixed on snaking his hands over her body and kissing every inch on her perfectly toned stomach, he never saw her grab tight hold of the pen, nor did he see as she lifted her arm up and brought it back down, stabbing the pen into his shoulder.

He growled in pain and whacked her arm away before standing up and reaching round to pull the pen out of his back. Olivia sat up, her legs dangling over the edge of the table, feeling heavy and clumsy. She was about to attempt to push past him when he slammed his fist into her face, knocking her right off the table and onto the floor.

She quickly tried to push herself up but Parker kicked her again, knocking her back down. Determined, she pushed herself up, ignoring the pain and sheer difficulty of actually getting any part of her body to move.

Once again Parker grabbed hold of her hair, and pulled her up onto her knees. He leant forward so his face was right in hers. "Big mistake, you're gonna pay for that." he told her.

His words had barely registered when he brought his knees up and pushed her face down, connecting the two with a hard smack. He let go of Olivia, only to let her flop to the floor, bleeding and in more pain than before.

Seemingly enjoying knocking her about, Parker pulled her right back up onto her feet and grabbed hold of her shoulders, holding her firmly in front of him. "This is just starters." he teased, a beating being the least of what he wanted to do to her.

Adrenaline was beginning to kick in with her and her anger towards Parker was fueling it all the more. So, she brought her knee up, right into Parkers crotch. He let go of her and fell forward, holding himself and groaning in pain.

Deciding a taste of his own medicine was what he deserved she grabbed hold of his head and forced it down as she brought her knee up again, this time letting it connect with_ his_ face.

He fell right back onto his ass, holding a now bloody nose.

"Hurt's doesn't it!?" she mocked before turning on her heels and looking around for a door, an escape. The quick movements were making her even dizzier and sending everything spinning around her.

She just began moving forward, holding her head and praying she was going in the right direction. She was keeping herself up by holding onto the kitchen counter, without it she knew she'd be most likely trying to crawl away, that or just plain on the floor, easy prey, and so she held on for dear life.

She was so intent on finding a way out of the hell she was in that she didn't hear Parker come up behind her. She just felt him grab hold of her, pulling her up off the floor with ease. She tried to grab hold of the counter but Parker threw her right over it. She fell onto the hard stone tiles, unable to do anything to try and make it a better landing.

Pain shot through her arm, causing her to cry out loudly in pain. When she looked at her wrist she was knocked sick by the sight of her bone penetrating through the skin.

Somehow she managed to push herself to her feet before Parker ran round into the small kitchen. She backed right up to the counter, wanting as much distance between them as she could possibly get. "Stay away from me!" she warned him as tears of fear and pain rolled down her cheek.

"That looks painful." he said to her, looking at her arm that was dripping blood all over the floor.

"Not as painful as your balls will be if you come near me." she warned him, her voice shaky and showing the obvious lack of confidence she felt.

Parker laughed, "Feisty, that's why I like you. When I'm done with you I'm gonna send you back to your partner in pieces, or maybe not, maybe I'll send you back as you'll be when I'm done, let him see what fun we had." Parker teased, inching his way forward, _moving in for the kill._

Olivia could clearly see him moving in. She looked to the side of her and grabbed the nearest thing she could, which was a dirty plate, she threw it at Parker as hard she could. It hit him and broke, causing him some pain. She quickly grabbed another one and threw that at him too.

Parker quickly launched himself forward. He wrapped his arms around Olivia's body, squeezing it hard, making it difficult for her to breathe. He looked her in the eyes, showing her up close just how pissed off he was. Olivia crumpled in his arms after he slammed his head against hers, the blow knocking her out cold. He quickly picked her back up and carried her towards the table again.

He spun around in shock as his front door burst open and a dozen armed officers ran in, all screaming commands at him. Elliot and the others quickly followed. Elliot walked practically right up to him, aiming his gun right at his head.

Parker looked around. He was seething. He'd lost his chance again.

"Put her down or I'll blow your fucking brains all over the place, your choice." Elliot warned him.

Parker glared at him before he practically threw Olivia at him. Then, knowing there was no way out, he put his arms up in surrender. About four officers ran at him, one kicking the back of his leg, knocking him to the ground. Another then flipped him over and slapped cuffs on him whilst the others kept their guns pointed at him and another read him his rights.

Elliot passed his gun to Munch and quickly scooped Olivia up. She wasn't moving and blood was dripping from a gash on her forehead that Parker had caused when head butting her.

"Liv, Liv talk to me, honey." Elliot pleaded. _Nothing._ He put his ear to her face, hoping to feel her warm breath on it, he felt nothing. "She isn't breathing!" he yelled in a panic.

Cragen had already called for the medics that were waiting downstairs to come up. Elliot however wasn't waiting. He carried Olivia straight out of the apartment. He wasn't about to wait around for help, he was taking her to it.

He and the others left the apartment, leaving the armed officers to take care of Parker.

**TBC**

**Does that count as a cliffhanger, yeah I suppose it kinda does. Oh well, what can I say, I'm an addict!**

**Thanks for reading. Leave me a review please, I'd be so grateful.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews everyone.**

**Disclaimer: This thing really does get on one's nerves. We all know I don't own them. Really don't see why I have to say it every time. Oh wait, I do, it's because I can't afford to have Dick Wolf or NBC sue me.**

**Chapter 11**

Olivia was in her apartment, again. Her wounds were healing up, but slowly and painfully. She was sat on the couch with Casey sat opposite. She'd come round to check she was doing okay and for them to have a girly chat, something they did not do often at all but when they did always had great fun doing so.

"Oh my God, is that the time. I have to be up for court is like 6 hours. I'm sorry, I gotta go Liv." Casey said, standing up and grabbing her jacket off the back of the chair.

"Already, seems like you've not long got here?"

"I've been here a little over five hours Liv… You want me to stay the night?" she asked, sensing her friend's worries about being left alone.

Olivia looked at her and shook her head, smiling. "No. You need to get some proper sleep before work tomorrow. I'll be fine. I'm just gonna get a quick shower then jump into bed." she told her.

"Are you sure?" Casey asked, "I will stay if you want me to. I'm sure your couch is comfy enough for me to get_ some_ sleep."

"It's not, believe me. Thanks, really Case, but I'll be fine. Be asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow." she lied.

Casey looked at her, not convinced. "Go," Olivia told her.

"Okay. I'll call you in the morning." she said as she headed over to the door.

Olivia got up and followed her. "Yeah, sure." she replied.

"G'night" Casey said to her as she stepped out of the door.

"Night," Olivia said back to her, rather unenthusiastically.

She waited till Casey had disappeared into the lift before stepping back inside her apartment, quickly shutting and locking the door behind her. She turned and rested her back against the door as she took a long look around her apartment. All seemed well but that still didn't mean she felt any better about having to be alone.

She sighed then took a deep breath before heading off to the bathroom, ready for her shower, praying that when she got in bed she would fall asleep quickly.

She'd only bothered to let the water run over her body some before she jumped out of the shower and dressed into some sweats and a t-shirt. She was getting sleepy but knew there was one last thing to do before she jumped into bed, and that was take some much needed pain killers.

She walked across her apartment, the lamp on her bedside table enough to light the whole place up enough for her to see her way clearly into the kitchen. She had her tablets ready in her hand. She just needed a glass so she could get some water.

She reached up into the cupboard and pulled out a glass, she filled it with water and threw the pills to the back of her throat before taking a long swig of water. When she was done she quickly rinsed the glass and put in on the draining board.

She was about to turn around to go get in bed when some rope came down over her face, then it was wrapped around her throat, and was suddenly being pulled, tighter and tighter, she couldn't breathe at all.

She pulled on it as hard as she could. She desperately needed to take a breath, but it was no luck and she was beginning to go faint.

"_Got you again, Fish…" Parker's haunting voice whispered into her ear…_

Elliot, jumped up out of his chair as Olivia shot up, finally awake, in her hospital bed. He watched as she clawed at her neck, struggling for breath. Immediately he ran over to her.

"Liv, Liv, honey stop." he said to her as he tried to pull her hands away from her throat.

She was hysterical, crying and yet still struggling to take a breath. He managed to pull her arms away as he sat down on the bed beside her. "Get off me! Let go of me!" she cried.

"Liv, it's me. It's Elliot!" he told her, still she fought her best against him.

"Olivia!" he yelled, suddenly getting her attention.

She stopped crying and finally took a much needed deep breath then she began crying again. By now she knew it was him in front of her. "E…E…Elliot…?" she stuttered.

"It's me." he assured her.

She began sobbing loudly as she fell forward into him, hiding her face against his chest, holding onto his shirt for dear life. Elliot began rubbing her back and gently rocking backwards and forwards with her. "I got ya, I'm here." he whispered softly to her. "I'm here."

**TBC**

**Short update, I know. Another will be up very shortly.**

**So how many of ya did I get with the first part? Hands up! Sorry, I just had to do it, couldn't stop myself. My gosh, I'm cruel. Sorry guys.**

**Thanks so, so much for reading. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This has taken too long coming but here is the final chapter. Hope you like it, I don't like leaving stories unfinished so this is me completing it. Thanks to everoyne who has read or reviewed this story. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Chapter 12**

Olivia walked into the squad room feeling new and fresh. Weeks had passed since her attack and she was happy to be fit and back at work again, the paperwork that had piled up was evidence of her having been off. She sat down behind her desk and immediately began tackling the huge pile of paperwork.

"Glad you're back?" Munch asked sarcastically.

Olivia laughed, "Beats sitting at home or cleaning my apartment…again."

Munch laughed and sat down at his own desk, Fin then sat down at his.

"I think sometimes I would much rather be at home than be here doing paperwork and dealing with the scum we have to." Fin said.

Olivia had to agree with that to some extent, but she was also really happy to be back and to have her life back to normal, however normal her life could be classed as. She had to look up when she heard the lift doors open and the sound of her partners footsteps approaching.

Some may think it odd that she recognised the sound of her partners footsteps but she knew it was just from having spent so many late nights alone with him in the squad room trying to solve what seemed like impossible cases and putting up with him pacing back and forth.

She had to smile when she saw the way he suddenly began smiling like a fool upon seeing her sat behind her desk.

"What no coffee?" he asked her.

"It's my first day back, give me a break." she replied.

"In that case I'll make you one." he said walking straight over to the coffee machine.

She smiled and carried on with her paperwork. Seconds later Eliot leant over her shoulder and placed her drink down in front of her. The way he leant over her meant that his face was now right by her ear.

"It's really great to have you back partner." he said to her, squeezing her shoulder gently before returning to his desk.

~0~0~0~0~

It was about half way through a very boring shift that they all decided they were going to go to out for a drink after the shift to celebrate Olivia's return to work. It had taken them five minutes after the shift had ended to leave and get to the pub.

They were all now enjoying a drink, except Cragen who was drinking juice. They were all talking but the conversation soon shifted to one of Munch's government conspiracies which he, Fin and Cragen then began discussing.

"So, how's your first day been?" Elliot asked Olivia.

"A little boring if I'm honest." she said with a smile.

"Well I'm sorry we had no perps to chase down." Elliot replied laughing slightly, joking.

"Shut-it Stabler." she said, playfully hitting his arm. "So you miss me whilst o was away?" she asked him, taking a swig from her bottle of beer, waiting for his answer.

"The place is never the same without you. You're the only partner for me." he told her honestly.

She smiled at him for a moment, "Likewise partner," she said holding her beer bottle out to him. He smiled and tapped his own beer bottle against hers.

"Let me in on that toast." Fin said stepping forward and holding his bottle out too.

"Yeah, I'll join in on that too." Munch said adding his drink to the mix.

Cragen held his glass out and placed it against everyone else's. "To a full team." he toasted.

"To a full team." They all repeated in unison, clanking their glasses together.

**The End. **

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


End file.
